Cube Escape: Birthday
Cube Escape: Birthday is the seventh game in the Cube Escape series, released in February of 2016. The player controls Dale as he celebrates his ninth birthday in 1939. When an uninvited guest crashes the party, the player must change their past using their birthday present. Characters * Dale Vandermeer * Harvey * Mr. Vandermeer * Mrs. Vandermeer * Mr. Owl * Mr. Rabbit * The Grandfather Locations * The Vandermeer House Walkthrough Elevator * Click to open the door. * Several cubes fall down. One black cube will slow down; click it. 1939 – My Birthday * Pop the balloon. * Focus on the flag decoration. * Arrange the flags in numerical order: ** Star – red/blue stripes – yellow/blue stripes – red dots – yellow curves – number 6. * Get the with red stripes. * Defocus. * Focus on the father. Talk to him: * Defocus. * Focus on the mother and talk to her: * Defocus and go left. * Focus on the grandfather and talk to him: * Defocus. * Focus on the glass cabinet. Open it and get the . * Defocus, then focus on Grandfather. * Give him the gin. Talk to him: * Defocus. * Focus on the flag decoration. * Arrange the flag to fix the equation: ** 3 x 4 = 12 * Get the with the number 2. * Defocus and go left. * Click on the slot on the door until the mail slides in. * Focus on the drawers. * Open the bottom drawer to get the . * Open the second drawer to get the . * Defocus. * Focus on the poster. * Play the match-3 game until the number goes to 0 and the poster says "Coming Soon". * Click it to defocus. ** Note: You must click the poster to defocus. Clicking an arrow resets the poster. * Click the bottom of the poster that sticks out. * Focus on the and pick it up. * Defocus. * Focus on the gramophone. * Pick up the . Put the record in. * Defocus. * Focus on the flag decoration. * Arrange the flag decoration to complete the colours: ** Blue/red - red/star – star/blue – blue/plus - plus/green - green/yellow. * Pick up the that is red/blue. * Defocus and go left. * Pick up the . * Focus on the sink. Fill the . * Open the right cabinet and get the . * Defocus. * Focus on the refrigerator. Open the door. * Put the water balloon in. * Close the door and reopen it. Click on the balloon to get the . * Defocus. * Focus on the flag decoration. * Complete it with the flags. * Click it and get the . * Defocus and go left. * Focus on the mother. Give her the gum and let her blow it. * Pop the bubble with the knife or screwdriver, and get the . * Defocus. * Focus on the cake. * Cut the cake with the knife into 9 slices, each with one candle. ** You only get four slices. Create a grid. * Get one slice of . * Defocus. * Focus on the father and give him the cake. Click him as blood comes from his mouth. * Get the . Talk to him: * Talk to him again: * Defocus. * Focus on the letter on the floor. Get the . * Open the letter: :Dear Dale, :Congratulations with your 9th birthday. Today will be the darkest day of your life. :But the past is never dead. :Have a look at your present, it could turn your day around. :Yours sincerely, :Mr Owl * Defocus. * Focus on the painting and put the stamp in the right position. * Defocus. * Focus on the present on the table. Open it. * Put the bolt in its position. * Defocus and go left. * Focus on the phone and pick it up: * Focus on the grandfather. * Give him the ice cubes. Talk to him: * Defocus and go left. * Focus on the gramophone. * Put the needle in its place. * Turn the lever to play the music. * Defocus and go right. * Focus on the grandfather. * While he is dancing, pick up the on his chair. * Defocus and go right. * Focus on the painting and put the stamp there. * Defocus. * Dale's parents start singing: * The doorbell rings. * Focus on the mother. Talk to her: * Focus on the father. Talk to him: * Defocus and go the door. * See through the spy hole and click it. * Defocus. The Guest * Focus on the chest. * Read the note: :I had no choice, :this substance from one of my past lives is my only chance of escaping this state. :forgive me, :Mr. Rabbit * Close the chest and get the . * Defocus. * Focus on the father. * Click the letter in his coat. * Defocus. * Focus on the letter on the floor. * Memorize the symbols: ** spiral, "+", "S", triangle * Turn it around and get the . * Read the card: :Dear Dale :Congratulations with your 9th birthday :Your Friend Harvey * Defocus. * Focus on the painting and put the remaining stamps on it. * Decipher the code: 1966 * Defocus. * Focus on your present. * Put the silver coin under the dial. * Defocus and go left. * Focus on the broken vase. * Get the first . * Defocus. * Focus on the broken flower pot. Get the . * Defocus and go left. * Focus on the switch. * Use the screwdriver to dismantle it. * Get the . * Defocus and go left. * Use the first key to open the upper cabinet. Get the . * Focus on the stove. * Fill the . * Put the kettle on the stove. Turn the dial and use the matches to ignite the gas, to boil the water. * Turn the dial on for the oven. * Use the matches to ignite the gas, causing an explosion. * Get the . * Put the gum on the left corner of the sink counter. * Defocus. * Focus on the window. * Draw a tree in the middle window in the fog. * Get the . * Defocus. * Focus on the kettle and take the . * Get the that is stuck to the gum. * Defocus and go right. * Go to the door and pour the hot water on the snow until the welcome mat displays. * Move the welcome mat. * Get the second . * Defocus and go left twice. * Focus on your present. * Put the gas tube, cable, batteries, and glass in their positions. * Defocus and go left. * Focus on the mouse trap. Put the fly in as bait. * Defocus. * Focus on the trap. Get the . * Defocus. * Focus on the cat. * Feed it with the fish. * Defocus. * Focus on the cat's faeces. Get the second . * Defocus and go to the kitchen. * Use the second key to open the lower cabinet. * Focus on the snow globe. * Insert the code: 1966. * Shake the globe and click it. * Click Mr Owl. Get the . * Exit the snow globe. * Defocus and go left. * Focus on your present. Put the watch in its place. * Turn the device on and click it. * Get the from the hand. * Defocus and go left. * Focus on the clock. * Open the square hole and put the blue cube in. * Defocus. * Click the clock to turn back time. * Focus on the grandfather. Talk to him: * Defocus and go right. * Focus on your present. Take the . * Defocus. * Focus on the chest. * Put the silver coin on the chest. * Open it and take the . * Defocus and go left. * Focus on the grandfather. Talk to him: * Give him the gun: * Defocus and go right. * Dale's parents start singing: * The doorbell rings. * Defocus and go to the door. * See through the spy hole and click it. * Defocus. * Talk to the father: * Talk to the mother: * Go left. * Focus on the grandfather. Talk to him: * Defocus and go left. * Focus on the door. * Go outside. Follow the blood trail to a tree. * Click the wounded Mr Rabbit. * Mr Rabbit is engulfed by the tree. The tree blooms, and a black cube is at the top. * Click the black cube. * Click the black cube to change its colour to white. * Click to close the door and continue upwards. Bugs *One of the flag puzzles can be put as either 3x4=12 or 4x3=12. However, putting it as 12=3x4 or 12=4x3 doesn't work, both of which are technically correct. *The fallen card with 2 stamps can be viewed before the shooting happens by clicking at its place. *When the doorbell is heard, Mr. Rabbit can still be seen in the distance through the window, despite being the one who rang the doorbell. This also occurs after Mr. Rabbit is wounded by Dale's grandfather. *After Dale's grandfather is shot, he continues to rock in his chair, though focusing on him shows that he is still. *Aside from the machine, which is rather unaffected by reversing time, a number of things should be affected in the process. **The flag puzzle that gives you the bolt is seen as completed. **The piece of gum is stuck to the corner of the sink, even if it was done after the shooting. **The stamps will disappear from the wall, though two of them might be put there before. **The stove and the damaged oven can be lit after the shooting, and will remain lit when time is reversed. **The switch from which the wire was taken cannot be focused upon, but it appears to have been unscrewed. *During the second time Dale's parents sing the birthday song, if Dale's father is talked to, he will still say "How's your grandfather doing?" despite singing at the same time. Soundtrack *The Soundtrack for this game contains 3 specially composed tracks from composer Victor Butzelaar. It can be purchased via bandcamp.com. This does not include the gramophone music known as the "Lake Suite", which is through incompetech.com under the name Hot Swing. *The game also features a rendition of traditional celebration song "Happy Birthday to You", which is sung in honour of Dale. This is the only track in a Rusty Lake game to feature lyrics sung by a character, which does not include the rhythmic squawking of Harvey in Cube Escape: Theatre. Trivia *By inserting the code from Rusty Lake Hotel (1894) into the snow globe, you will see a secret scene. Harvey appears in anthropomorphic form standing next to Mr Owl. The Souls of the guests manage to break out of the tanks and attack Harvey. A beam of light shines down on the Hotel entrance. Harvey flies away in bird form from the Hotel. *If the secret code is entered, Harvey can be seen in its bird form perched on top of the tree at the end of the game. *The text on the chest reads: प्रेत ເຜດ ** प्रेत (Preta) - Hungry Ghosts (Corrupted Soul). ** ເຜດ (phed) - Spirit which is unable to be reborn. * A total of 19 bullet marks are left by Mr. Rabbit. He is not seen firing in the direction of the window, and the oven is the only place damaged on that side. * Since Dale's birthday was revealed in Rusty Lake Roots, we can conclude that the game takes place on the 18th of December, 1939. * The quote "The past is never dead, it's not even past" is a direct quote from the book Requiem for a Nun by William Faulkner. Gallery Birthday title screen.png|Title Card for Birthday. BirthdayDaleOpening.png|Dale's Introduction in Cube Escape: Birthday. Birthday intro.png|Introduction for Birthday. Birthday mid game.png|Mid Game scene change for Birthday. Birthday end game.png|End Game scene change for Birthday. Birthday end screen.png|Ending Card for Birthday. Category:Games Category:Music Birthday